eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hirano
A name carried by several notable figures over the course of history - not all related by blood - the house of Hirano has among the most mixed reputations of the royal families of Valmasia. On the one hand, it is the name carried by Empress Aria Hirano, seen by many as a ruthless tyrant and others as a strong and needed leader. But it has also been carried by rulers of both Nostvale and Byson with varied positions on the occult and depraved. The Hirano family, no matter the bloodline, is intricately linked by karma to that of the Saketes. The Hirano family's associated element is fire, although there have been several shadowflame mages amongst their numbers. The family weapon is Exodus, a black sword of pure arcanium, enchanted to amplify shadowflame's power - And to stave off occult madness. The Two Lines The name of Hirano originated with Lord Konaa Hirano of Nostvale. Toward the end of his life and rule of the city, a drakanite orphan called Priscilla exemplified herself in the midst of the Great Plague's horrors as a loyal soldier of the Viridian Legion. Already having a fatherly reputation amongst the Legionaires, Konaa officially adopted Priscilla to show his gratitude. When Nostvale was freed from Danarium and Frostvale's joint rulership, Priscilla Hirano was crowned Queen. The blood descendants of Konaa Hirano departed the city, none of his three children feeling satisfied with the life of a royal. Thus there are two lines of descent - Though it is not widely known to those unschooled in royal lineages. Lord Hirano himself proclaimed that Priscilla and her line were to be considered and treated as his own blood, and thus the two lines consider each other family. While those of direct descent from Konaa have mostly avoided notable roles, Priscilla's line ultimately eclipsed the other in fame with the ascension of her daughter Aria Hirano to the high throne of Valmasia. Conflict between the two lines was initially unheard of and has generally been avoided - With the notable exception of Empress Aria Hirano and the rogue magi known as Kane. Despite what was recorded as a close friendship between the two cousins in their youth, Aria's rise to power formed a wedge between them that was never reconciled. Appearance The blood descedants of Konaa Hirano and Morgan Elias often inherit their brown hair and hazel eyes. The line of the Empress, meanwhile, was drastically effected in appearance by her union with the fallen half-angel Judeal Loki - Such that both of her children, instead of sporting the red hair of her mother and sisters, bore their father's black hair and red eyes. Though the blood of angels thins with every generation, thus far trace examples of their corrupted heritage remain. Notable MembersCategory:Family Konaa's Line * Konaa Hirano - Founder of the clan, former lord of Nostvale, founder of the Viridian Legion, first wielder of Exodus, husband of Morgan Hirano. 740 - 777 * Morgan Hirano - Former lady of Nostvale, wife of Konaa Hirano. 742 - 847 * Kane Hirano - Rogue magi. Former leader of the Forsworn, wielder of the Neverian blade, wielder of Justice, practitioner of Ifrit's Claw. 794 - 834 * Eli Hirano-Avharain - Lady of Byson, former queen of Byson, practitioner of Ifrit's Claw, wife of Arthor S. Avharain. 814 - ??? Priscilla's Line * Priscilla Hirano - Former queen of Nostvale. Mother of Laura Hirano, Aria Hirano and many more. 766 - 800 * Sishio Hirano -'' King of Nostvale, Master Swordsman, Inventor and first master of Metal Magic; Credited with the rise of Nostvale after the Plague, Central Valmasia, and the defeat of Rein Avharain. Father of Aria Hirano, Laura Hirano, and many more. 755 - 809 '' * Aria Hirano - Former queen of Nostvale, Former Empress of Valmasia, wielder of Exodus, wife of Judeal Loki, mother of Rin and Sanzu Hirano. 790 - 836 * Laura Hirano - Former queen of Nostvale, Valmasia-wide criminal. 785 - 818 * Rin Hirano - Lord of Frostvale, creator of Plasma magic. 818 - ???